Worth Remembering
by magical-ivy
Summary: Things couldn't get much worse. She's in love with a man who doesn't even remember their night together, she's having an affair with a married man and now it turns out that she's on the top of the Dark Army's hit list. Love, Passion, Danger.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This first chapter contains Marlene/James pairing but the story over all is going to be Sirius/Marlene. I have altered some cannon details concerning Marlene so it may be a little bit AU. This story contains **sexual scenes, language, violence** - You have been warned.

* * *

Storm clouds shifted restlessly across the moonless sky as a faceless form strode though the back streets of London. He took a left, he took a right, walking briskly and it was obvious to the follower that the man knew exactly where he was going; had taken this route many times before.

Sirius clung to the shadows and crept silently behind his oldest friend. He didn't know where James was going but by Merlin he was going to find out. After another set of intricate lefts and rights James finally he came to a stop in front of a small townhouse.

Sirius slid into a shadow across the street and watched. What the hell was James up to?  
He watched silently while James took a few deep breaths and shook his head, finally the man started up the five steps to the front door. He knocked and it opened to a dimly lit room.

Voices could be made out. James and a female, but Sirius couldn't quite hear the words. After some talking she opened the door wider and James stepped inside and was gone.

"Son of a bitch," Sirius swore and fell against the wall. His head hit the cold stone and his hands fisted at his sides.

What the hell was that man playing at? Sirius shut his eyes tightly and focused on breathing. "Bloody hell Prongs." His mind drifted back to the conversation he'd had with his best mate's wife…

_"No, Sirius, James is most definitely not here with me," she'd said carefully. "Actually I was under the impression that he was with you, he always is these days."_

_Sirius blinked. The statement was odd since he'd been on a mission for the last month. In fact he'd come here to let his mate know that he was home. He quickly pulled himself together and slapped on his best boyish grin._

_"Sorry, Evans, didn't mean to keep yanking him away from his home duties."_

_She did smile then and waved her hand at him. That old charm worked on the ladies every time. "Oh stop it, you know I love that James has you three." She sighed. "It's just that I never seem to see him any more, and when I do he's - I don't know - distant." She was quiet for a long time but when she met his eyes Sirius didn't like what he saw. "I think that maybe we got married too soon after school. I love him - I do but he seems so trapped here. Maybe I should have given him more time - let him go out and explore the world first - sew his wild oats." Her voice caught on those last words._

_"Ah come on, Lils," Sirius teased, trying to keep his tone light._

_"Is he?" She stared into his eyes as though trying to read the answer in them. "You'd know. Is there someone else?"_

_"What? No…" Sirius tried to sound sincere. "No! James has been dying to marry you since first year. There has never been any other girl that meant anything to him. I've never met anyone more ready to settle down." He was babbling._

_She'd nodded but her expression was still cautious. "I need to know, you see." She placed a single hand protectively over her lower abdomen. "If he's not ready then I won't force him."_

Now Sirius stood in the shadows seething at the closed door. That stupid bloody idiot had no idea just what he had. Lily was a beautiful and loyal wife and she didn't demand all his attention the way other wives did. And now James was going to be a father and if he wasn't careful he would never know his son.

Marlene leaned against the door she was holding open and smiled slow and smoothly at her bespectacled visitor. "James, what a surprise," She purred.

It was a lie; he had been coming to see her nearly every second night all month since they'd met again at the Leaky Cauldron. Funny really, the two had barely said more then a few words to each other in Hogwarts and yet that night he couldn't say enough. After a few more drinks the talking had become flirting, the flirting touching and finally they'd gone back to her place.

"Please let me in, Marley," he rasped in a voice roughened by his desire.

She opened the door wider and let him pass before closing it again and leaning her back against the hard wood. She shook her head, tsking, a sly smile gracing her painted mouth. "You've been a bad wizard, Mr. Potter."

He licked his lips and reached up to muse his already messy black hair with the palm of his hand. "You have no idea."

Tipping her head to look up at him, her hair fell down her back and she felt her mouth go dry. He'd had a bad day. She could tell just by looking at him. His eyes were wild and shadowed and his face looked drawn. Not such an odd thing really, with Voldermort and his army waging war on all those they found inferior. Auror James Potter had handled more senseless death then they had in many years and had dealt more then his share of deadly curses.

Marley pushed away from the door and slowly moved towards him. Her hips swayed in her simple white dress. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked down at her for a long time and for a second something soft and warm crossed his expression. But it was gone before she could believe it had ever been there. He reached out his hand and gently caressed is knuckles down her cheek. His hands felt rough but his touch was gentle.

"Maybe later," he answered then snaked his hand round the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He gripped her arm with his other hand and pulled her flush against his chest. "Right now I just want to feel."

No further talk was needed. There was nothing left to say. James dipped his head those last few inches and took her mouth in a kiss so full of passion and lust and hunger that it made her mind and body thrum. In moments she was as aroused as he and she moved away, back till her knees hit the edge of the mattress and she sat.

Slowly she performed a backwards crawl that took her to the pillows and met his heated gaze evenly as she unbuttoned her dress till it fell open on either side of her. Bared to his eager gaze she willed herself not to blush while he looked her over. This was always a pivotal moment in the little ritual they performed so often.

Marley hadn't bothered with a bra or panties. She knew that they just got in his way. So there she lay, completely exposed to his roving eyes. Her hands rested easily above her head and her thighs were open wide. As he came towards her she almost wept with the need to feel him again. Her nipples pebbled in the cool air and she could feel the dampness in her lower core slowly seeping.

James took his time unbuttoning his shirt but his breathing betrayed him. He wanted to linger, to make it last, to make her wait. His hands shook with impatience but still he smoothed the shirt off his shoulders and let it drop. He sat on the bed and untied his shoes then turned again so she could watch his long, scared fingers working nimbly on his belt and pants. All the while his gaze was hot and eager on her breasts, on her face, on her open, ready cunt.

Finally he stood as naked as she and his arousal evident in the long, thick shaft protruding proudly from a thatch of thick, black hair. They didn't bother with foreplay. This ritual was enough. It wasn't so much the sexual act that aroused Marley so completely, it was the simple fact that James Potter wanted her. He needed her with a passion and hunger of the most ravenous beast, starving and dying of thirst. She really didn't make much difference in this world, but right now, at this moment, with this man she was the most important and vital thing in the world.

"On your knees," he murmured against her lips. "I want you from behind, tonight."

Their breaths mingled and Marley felt a hot thrill of excitement. Obediently she sat up and turned so she was on her knees. She wound her fingers around the bars of the headboard and looked back at him, over her shoulder.

"Like this?" she purred and smiled suggestively.

"Merlin, Marley…" he rasped, his breaths coming in brisk pulls.

Something told her that he liked what he was seeing very much. She shivered at the wave of pride that fact brought.

After another second of just staring at her, shapely form, posed and ready for him, James finally moved up behind her, positioned his cock at her weeping entrance and slid inside. Marley moaned and tightened her grip on the headboard. His hand stroked down the center of her back then curved around her hip while his over hand gripped her thigh.

She could feel his hot breath against her shoulder and mewed impatiently. "Please, James…" She tightened her inner muscles around his thickness and circled her hips. "I want…"

"Fuck you feel incredible, Marley," he rasped against her throat and his hand caressed slowly up her thigh, over her hip and back to her thigh. "Thank you." Those last words were whispered as he tightened his grip.

James began to thrust, slowly at first, letting her body adjust to his thick girth and calming his own urgent need to climax. His hands gripped her hips but the trembling of his fingers showed how close he was so Marley stayed still, holding the headboard and enjoying the moment.

He was hers now. In this moment of barely held control she was the only woman in his world. His wife could walk in right now and he'd growl at her to leave so he could finish this passion inside Marley.

At long last James placed a hot lingering kiss at the base of her neck and started a long, rough rhythm that would take them both over the edge. He thrust hard and deep, his fingers digging into her thighs. His wide-mouthed groans sent arousal flooding hot and sweet through her body.

All she could do was hold on and feel as her lover took her body with the force she craved. He was pounding out his guilt, his sorrow, his pain and replacing it in his soul with the ultimate pleasure of this act.

Unable to resist, Marley steadied herself on her knees against this relentless thrusting and bent one arm behind her back, begging him to understand. But her act of submission went ignored by James' growing passion.

Instead his hands gripped her hips for dear life as he slammed his cock again and again, just another man turned one-minded in the search for his own climax.

With a sigh she took her arm back and instead slipped her hand around her front and between her thighs. Slipping two fingers either side of her swollen clit she circled them deftly in the way she knew would bring about her own completion.

Soon her own pleasured moans joined his and too soon hot orgasmic heat spread from her clit and down her thighs. Her toes curled, her fingers curled and her whole body shook with the intensity of it and behind her James let out a hoarse cry and emptied himself deep inside her convulsing cunt.

It was a long time later that James began to talk. "He was barely eighteen… He shouldn't have even known those curses existed…" And out it came the story that brought him to her. James had killed a death eater tonight but when he peeled back the mask the boy was so young.

And he cried. Marley held him while he sobbed long and piteous against her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his back while his whole body shuddered and she combed her fingers through his damp black hair as his breaths took on the even sigh of sleep.

When she awoke no more then an hour later it was to the feel of James' knees parting her thighs.

She let him.

Slowly she wound her arms around his back; she knew what he needed now and she gave it willingly. James needed this. He needed her and she was selfish enough to bask in his desperation. There was no time to build her arousal or see to her pleasure all at once his prick slid home into her still slick body. He didn't look at her, instead he balanced his weight on his arms, resting either side her shoulders and kept his eyes shut tight while his lower body rutted with quick sharp jabs till with a sudden sharp cry his cock flexed and she felt his seed flood inside her once again.

Immediately he pulled away, swung off the bed and started to dress.

Marley knew this routine as well. James was disgusted with himself for doing this, for coming to her, for being unfaithful to the wife he loved above life itself. He never looked at her while he dressed. Finally he walked into her bathroom and she could hear water running then he simply walked out the front door with out so much as a word to her, not so much as a quick look to see that she was alright.

She almost expected him to throw a couple sickles on her bedside table for services rendered. As quickly and silently as the Auror had arrived he was gone and Marley was alone again. Not that she had any right to expect more. After all she was just the mistress.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius looked up apprehensively at the thickening clouds. A flash of lightning lit up the sky and he considered making his way home, after all he knew where James was going and could always find and beat the sense back into him tomorrow.

Suddenly the door opened and James slipped out. Sirius watched curiously as the man turned back towards the door and for a moment Sirius thought James was going back inside.

He stopped and stared at the door for a long time, James lifted his hand to rest against the painted wood and he slumped, resting his head next to his hand. So the stag wasn't so proud of his extra-marital dealings… Or was it something else? Sirius kept to the shadow and frowned. He'd never seen James behave this way. Surely it was the stress of the war, but why not talk to him or Remus?

Sirius lips quirked at the fact that they probably couldn't offer the same kind of consolation; not the kind he was currently seeking anyway. Well Remus might…

All at once James pulled himself together. He straightened his back, took a deep breath and walked briskly back the way he came. But this time Sirius did not follow. He had to know who the hell was changing his friend so dramatically. There was an edge of jealousy in his curiosity. James was his best mate. How could he not tell him that he was having an affair? Sirius wondered if he'd told Remus or Peter.

He found himself glaring at the door to James' secret. Who was she that James would go to her instead of speaking with his friends? Who was she that James would risk everything for a short few hours in her presence?

This kind of reckless behavior was more his style then James' and it felt somehow wrong to be on the other side. He shook his head and turned away but stopped. James was a well known Auror now, his face was in the paper at least once a week and there were always those gossip columns with pictures of him and his wife. Surely this woman knew that he was married… And in a position where any scandal could cause a great deal of damage.

"James you bloody fool." This woman was probably gathering blackmail material or worse fighting for the other side. A spy! They had suspected a spy was amongst them for quite some time.

He growled and paced in front of the door feeling like a caged tiger. If she was the spy then she was responsible for more then twenty deaths possibly more. He couldn't go to the Order, James would be ruined and Lily would be humiliated…

He had to handle this himself. Sirius pulled his wand and marched up to the door. One way or another, this was going to stop.

Sirius knocked three times and waited.

And waited.

"Oh no you don't," he spat and pounded on the door with all his strength.

The door was flung open and he found himself face to face with the woman in question. "What! Did you forget your…" She screamed but faulted when she saw him. "Oh… I'm sorry I thought…"

He raised his brow sardonically, "Expecting someone?"

"I guess not," she replied with a breathless laugh then said something under her breath that sounded like, "Stupid."

He couldn't take his gaze away. She wasn't so much beautiful as striking with large blue eyes, a small, pert nose and thin but shapely lips. Long black hair hung loose over her shoulders, wet and dripping and she was wrapped in a towel.

A hot jolt of arousal shot from his head to his feet and wrapped tightly around his cock. It took all his effort to pull himself together. But to his annoyance he noticed her watching him just as closely. She seemed more then a little shocked to see him and that brought him back to his original mood. She was a spy.

He searched her face and noticed her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was a bit pink. "Have you been crying?"

She stood straighter. "No, why on earth would I be crying?" She was lying.

"We need to talk," he said gruffly.

"I don't see how you and I could have anything to talk about."

"I think we have a great deal to discuss. You are aware that you're lover is a married man?"

What she did next was more then shocking. The woman fell against the door and laughed. She laughed so hard her shoulders shook and her face flushed. "Are you Serious?" But that just sent her into another bout of giggles and laughs. She pulled herself together slowly but her eyes still danced as she looked up at him. "Honestly, Sirius Black lecturing me on moral conduct."

His lips twitched, yeah that was sort of funny. "Wait." He looked at her sharply. "How do you know who I am?" Gotcha!

She stopped smiling and before his eyes she sobered and stood straighter again, squaring her shoulders. "How do I…?" She shook her head as though she couldn't believe what he's said. "Well - don't you know who I am?"

"Have we met?"

Her outraged cry was completely unexpected. "You son of a bitch! You come here to talk to me about my moral standing and you don't even…" She couldn't finish and Sirius noticed that here eyes shimmered as she glared at him. "Stay away from me!"

She moved to slam the door but he shoved harder and forced his way in. "Oh no, I'm not leaving till you explain yourself. What did those sick bastards offer you to fuck information out of Auror Potter, hmm?"

"W - what? I'm not a spy. What the hell gives you the right to come barging into my home and accuse me of whoring for the enemy!" Her face was a mask of outraged disbelief. "For your information…" She shook her head. "You know what I don't owe you a damned thing. If you really think I'm a spy then call up someone with some actually authority and I'll gladly be interrogated by them."

"I have authority to_"

"No you don't," she spoke calmly now with a slight smug smile. "James is the Auror - you are just the wealthy hanger-on. The rich playboy living off mummy and daddy's trust fund."

With a smile of his own Sirius' hand snapped out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her close and lowered his face so it was close to hers to insure he had her full attention.

Her eyes widened and he could feel her breath gusting faster against his mouth. Sharp, tingling sparks seemed to fly back and forth as they glared into each other's eyes. His fingers felt hot where he gripped her and his lips ached to taste hers. But he had to remember what this was about.

"I have more authority then you know," he murmured, his voice dangerously low. "For instance if I were to suspect you of using your body to gain information for the Death Eaters then I could legally perform a wizards arrest and drag you into the ministry right now. Shame, you're going to be cold in that towel."

"Bastard," she hissed. "I'm not a spy, I'm just the doll he fucks when he needs to blow off steam." With that she yanked hard to free herself.

His hold was tight but she was stronger then she looked. She pulled and swung out of his hold but just as his fingers let go she lost balance. In her attempt to regain her position, she grabbed Sirius' arm but lost her grip on the towel.

The world fell silent for a bare moment, bare being the operative word. The towel pooled around the woman's feet and she stood perfectly still and perfectly naked in front of a very shocked Sirius Black.

Unable to stop, Sirius' gaze slid slowly down the woman's bare form. He thought she was attractive before, now he was gobsmacked. She was shapely, rounded hips, long lean thighs with a tuft of black hair between them. Small, firm breasts rose and fell quickly and even faster a deep red flush spread down her front.

"I - I'm…" Oh fuck what was he supposed to say - Usually when he was with a naked women they had moved past the shouting and were onto the touching.

"Get out." Her voice was raw and barely audible.

Sirius' brain was still trying to keep some of the blood that was all too quickly racing south. "Huh?"

"GET OUT!" She shoved him out the door then slammed it leaving him to listen to the unmistakable sound of a bold locking.

Apparently this situation was more complex then it appeared. He leaned towards the door and yelled through. "So just to clarify, you're not a spy then?"

She screamed and something smashed against the door.

* * *

Marley paced the floor. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Sirius Black. Sirius Black had been at her front door. He'd been right here, so close she could have touched him and he didn't remember her.

How dare he try to lecture her on her relationship with a married man when he himself had broken more hearts and hurt more people then anything she could do…

She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs. Resting her chin on her knees she sighed heavily. "Oh, Marlene, what have you gotten yourself into."

It had been years since she'd seen him. Sirius Black. It wasn't fair that he looked even better now. His face had taken on a more mature shape, his jaw looked stronger. His shoulders were wider and his arms seemed more muscular now. She closed her eyes and saw him again, standing in front of her, large as life: Long black duster coat, black leather pants, white shirt.

Damn! She was sure that she was over him. It had just been a stupid crush to begin with, a sixteen year old girl mooning over a rebellious seventh year boy.

She remembered the night he finally noticed her…

She'd gone to the Yule Ball with Frank Longbottom, a handsome seventh year Gryffindor. He was desperately in love with Alice but she was dating a Ravenclaw boy. Marlene didn't mind, after all she was in love with Sirius so all in all they were a good match. They liked each other well enough but both knew there was nothing more.

She wore a full length satin gown in pure white with deep red edgings. It hugged her slim waist and pushed up her breasts. She turned and turned again in the mirror while the other girls, ooh'ed and ahh'ed. For the first time Marley truly felt beautiful, she felt like woman.

Frank's eyes had nearly popped out of his head but that didn't have nearly the effect on her than Sirius' reaction. He'd watched her all night, dancing and laughing she was very aware of her gaze and blatantly refused to return it.

He caught her finally and with a charming bow that made her toes curl he asked her to dance.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. They danced, then they walked outside and he'd kissed her. He asked her to come and sit with him in his room and she went. Sirius Black took her virginity in a wave of pleasure and joy then escorted her back to the Ball which was winding down. He kissed her briefly, said she was incredible then promptly forgot who she was and never spoke to her again.

Marley had cried so many tears over him. Every time she walked by him in the hall and he didn't even acknowledge her it was like a knife in her heart. She loved him and he didn't even notice her, she was just another notch on his belt.

Well never again. How dare he judge her! She gave him her virginity and he didn't even remember who she was.

"Asshole!" she screamed to the empty room.

How could he not even know who she was? As much as she tried to control her emotions she could feel tears pricking and leaking down her cheeks, down her chin and dropping onto her chest. Finally she buried her face in her hands and let the pitiful sobs overtake her shaking body.

* * *

Sirius needed to talk to James. The man was making the biggest mistake of his life and he didn't even know it yet. He still couldn't believe it. James had been head over heels for Lily forever and now he was having an affair? It made no sense.

In his mind's eye he saw James' mistress looking back at him. Now he thought about it her outrage wasn't so much anger as something akin to pain. But how could he have hurt her, they didn't even know each other…?

_"Don't you know who I am?"_

He shut his eyes and pictured her in his mind. There was something familiar in her eyes, something from a long time ago. He liked the way she looked, he remembered her thin but shapely lips and that long hair. He imagined combing his fingers through that hair, he bet it would feel silky and soft to the touch. He imagined burying his face in that hair and inhaling more of the mild jasmine smell that must have been her shampoo.

His eyes flicked open. "Snap out of it!" he hissed and slapped his cheek sharply. "You're supposed to be yanking Prongs out of this mess not swaggering yourself in."

With another shake of his head he headed for the Leaky and sat at the bar. His owl asked James to meet him here in another ten minutes. Sirius would need a few stiff drinks before he was ready to have this talk.

He ordered a shot and a beer. Downed the shot and cradled the beer. A minute later he ordered another shot.

Ten minutes flew passed too quickly but James didn't show. Sirius flicked his gaze impatiently to the clock on the wall every minute for the next ten until the sound of the bar door swinging open and closed made him turn.

James sauntered in and immediately grinned when he spotted his oldest friend. "Mate." James slapped Sirius on the shoulder and perched on the stool next to him.

"You're late," Sirius growled into his still untouched beer and felt rather then saw James' shocked recoil.

"Sorry, dear, but work ran later then expected," James replied and signaled the barman. "Should I have brought flowers?"

Sirius knew he was being petty and clamped his mouth shut then before James could order he requested two more shots one for each of them and a beer for James.

They made idle chitchat, usual lads jokes, comments on Remus' difficulty in finding work, well James did most of the talking, Sirius merely nodded but didn't respond out of fear that he might snarl. But it was no use, his temper was there just under the surface and James was the cause.

Finally he jumped to his feet and headed for the door. "Come on lets get some air," he muttered and led the way out into the brisk night.

James shrugged, swallowed the last of his beer then eyed Sirius' untouched pint before following. Once out he rounded and asked the question directly. "Sirius, what's the matter? I thought that the mission you were on was a basic search and destroy. Did something go wrong?"

"No, the mission went as planned."

Sirius began to walk and James kept pace. "Then what is it, man? I haven't seen you in a month and it's like I'm the only one who is happy to see the other."

Sirius laughed humorlessly and turned to walk. James looked hurt but kept pace.

"Haven't seen me in a month, huh? The way I hear it I've been keeping you out every night." Sirius stopped and spun to face his friend. "So much so in fact your wife is starting to feel rather left out."

James went very still for a long time. He licked his lips and averted his eyes and Sirius could tell he was searching for something believable. "How did you respond to that?"

"How can you even ask that? I'm your best mate, have been forever. I covered for you."

James visibly relaxed and exhaled loudly. "Bloody hell, Sirius, you scared that beer right out of me."

Sirius shook his head and pulled back a stride. "Oi, I covered for you and you know I'm your mate, but that don't mean I'm happy about the situation."

"Ah come on." James crossed his arms and stood flat-footed, averting his eyes. "I just needed a bit of space to keep my head together and I told a white lie. What's the problem?"

"If that was all there would be no problem other then the fact that you're acting like a grounded teenager. Lily isn't your mother, she's your wife."

"I know that!"

"And she's not stupid, mate. She knows something's up…" Sirius took a breath. "She suspects that you're seeing another woman."

James inhaled sharply through his teeth and visibly paled. "No, that's not possible. She can't know."

At that Sirius' patience snapped and he spun of his friend. "What the hell do you care if she knows! You have it all James, what's one wife?" He raised his hand and shook off jame's interruption. "Oh no, you selfish bloody git. You have the kind of wife and the kind of marriage that most men dream about. You're wife loves you for who you are, not how much money you earn and she doesn't nag or bug you like some wives. And look at you, sulking because you have to do this one thing - be faithful to her…"

His rant drifted off at James' sudden outburst of laughter. The bespectacled man fell against the wall and he had to hold his sides as his whole body shook with chuckles and guffaws.

"I - I don't believe it," James managed between chuckles. "Sirius Black lecturing me on morals."

Sirius felt a smirk pulling at the edges of his lips. "You know you're the second person to say that to me."

James cringed. "Oh no, you didn't blab to Remus did you?"

"No I didn't blab to Remus - I confronted you're bunny-girl."

"You what!" James suddenly stopped smiling and stood straighter.

"I went to talk to your bird on the side - and don't get me wrong she's a looker but is she worth throwing away your life for?"

"First, she isn't my bunny-girl, she has a name, it's Marlene and she's nice - She went to Hogwarts with us." James ran a hand through his short messy hair. "Second, I need her - You know how dark my job can be, sometimes I need an outlet, someone to tell, someone to just let everything go with. I don't want Lily to see that side of me."

"So you'd rather that she put two and two together and work out that you're cheating on her. Do you honestly think she would prefer that?"

"Ah come on, Sirius…"

"No you come on - Lily is no delicate flower, don't you remember in Hogwarts she was the one person we all agreed we would not want to duel because she was so bloody ruthless. What ever it is - She can handle it but you will never know that unless you give her a chance." Sirius looked his friend in the eye. "And it's not just Lily - When I went to the other woman's door, she looked like she'd been crying. You're hurting her, mate. She might just be a mistress to you, but she obviously has other dreams."

James looked at his feet and shut his eyes tight. "You're right. I love Lily, she's my whole world." Slowly his gaze rose to Sirius' face and he shook his head. "You know it was a good day when the hat sorted you into Gryffindor. You are a real friend, Padfoot."

"Stop it ya great poof, you'll make me blush."

With that the two friends stumbled home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just a few quick notes on this fanfic. **

**1.** This is NOT a PWP - Yes there are some sex scenes but this is primarily a plot/character driven romance/drama/suspense.

**2.** Yes James cheated on Lily and he will pay for his sins and become a better person for it - whether or not Lily will forgive him is another story (For anyone concerned there will be NO more Marlene/James _moments_ this is a **_Sirius/Marlene_** story)

* * *

The crowd vibrated and hummed as Marley made her way through the pub to the bar. Signaling the barman she sat on a stool and pulled out a cigarette. She'd quit about a month back at her mother's insistence but apparently that was just another promise she would have to break.

She couldn't believe it. No that was a lie, Marley had been half expecting the letter James owl'ed her since the first night they spent together. That hadn't made it any less a shock when it arrived.

The letter had been nothing if not gentle. He had written that he thought she was a very special woman and thanked her for being there for him in such a difficult junction of his life, and then he'd made it clear that their relationship was over. Relationship. Now that was a funny word. Marley hadn't been aware that what they had was a relationship as such, more a secret shag when he needed to blow off steam.

She gave a long sigh and smiled when the barman brought her a white wine. She silently wished James and Lily well with a tip of her glass and took a long drink. It was over and that was good. Nothing good could ever have come from their affair. She was always left feeling hurt and cheap and she knew that losing Lily would have been the end of him.

Marley sighed again and dropped her head to the bar with a soft thunk.

"Come on love, you've only had one - can't be out of the game yet." The barman grinned when Marley looked up at him. "Can't be that bad, can it?"

"No, not so bad - but bad enough."

"Well you know what they say the night is darkest just before dawn."

Marley laughed and swallowed the last of her wine then pushed the glass towards him and signaled for a refill. "Not sure that applies to me."

He refilled her glass and slid it back. "Sure it does, you'll see." He threw her an easy wink then backed off and returned to his other customers.

* * *

Once again Sirius found himself alone on a Friday night. When the hell had his life gotten so bloody singular? There was a time when he never saw a Friday without a date or plans to create havoc with his mates.

"Everyone went and grew up around me," he muttered and then smirked at the irony that he in fact had recently been quite instrumental in the maturation of James.

That thought brought both pangs of pride and more of jealousy. Soon James would be a father. He'd have a son or daughter from his blood and that of his wife… And he'd have even less time on his hands to maraud with his mates.

Sirius needed a drink.

Pushing his way into the crowded pub his gaze immediately fell on a familiar face. Again he felt himself drawn closer. Something about her face and her air made his head feel lighter and his body hotter. She had a few more braids in her hair and had decorated them with beads and the one in the front held what liked like a tiny colourful feather. The rest of her hair fell in long waves down her back, glinting and shimmering in even the dim lighting.

James had called her Marlene and said that she was a year below them in Hogwarts… So why didn't he recognize her? He had made it his purpose in life to get to know all the girls in both the seventh and sixth year, not something he was completely proud of…

"Don't you know who I am?" Her words had been laced with disbelief and the shadow of hurt confused him.

But if he had known her why didn't he recognize her? Had he really been such a self centered bastard? Sirius breathed out in a slow hiss and shook his head; yeah he knew the answer to that question.

Still she was no angel herself. The woman was having an affair with a married man.

With a shrug he yanked his brain back into place and moved through the bar and slid into the stool at her side.

"All alone tonight?" he murmured and grinned wider when Marlene turned towards him.

"Not any more apparently." She didn't smile but neither did she look unhappy to see him. "Here to give me another lecture on morality?"

His lips twitched. "No, I don't think I'm the best guy to be judging."

"No, you're not." She shrugged. "Besides it's no longer you're concern. James made it clear that he doesn't want to see me any more."

Marlene looked away and Sirius was sure that he saw her eyes shimmer. But before he could be sure she turned back, attitude back in place.

"So you don't have to worry about me perverting your innocent, impressionable friend any further." Her words dripped with irony but there was an edge to her voice.

Sirius laughed and signaled the barman. "Trust me I have no illusions about James Potter. But he's my best mate and Lily is a good woman. He was going to lose everything."

"She's pregnant, isn't she?"

Sirius looked at her for a long time, trying to read her but she gave away nothing. "Yeah, she is."

Marlene nodded and stared into her drink thoughtfully. "Then you did the right thing."

When the barman got to Sirius he ordered a beer and another of the same for Marlene.

"I don't need your pity, Black."

"No pity here, babe; just a guy looking to spend time in the company of a beautiful woman."

It was Marlene's turn to laugh. "Better keep those drinks coming, slick."

The conversation was stilted at first but as the drinks flowed so did the talk. They spoke about their jobs. Sirius told her about his Auror training which he was still doing since he took time off after Hogwarts to travel. She talked about her potions store, Bottled Glory in Diagon Alley, the pros and cons of owning her own business and the rewards of creating her own potions.

Sirius listened intently as she spoke. Her voice was smooth and pleasant to listen to and as she spoke he could understand exactly what James had seen in her, besides the obvious. She was intelligent and talented in lots of ways and when he spoke she listened just as intently, nodding and responding and obviously interested in what he said.

When the bell rang for last drinks they both jumped, startled. Marlene giggled and blushed. "Wow where did the time go?"

"I don't know," he said and tipped his head towards the barman again. "What do you say? One more?"

"Sure, why not?"

Later they walked out into the moonlight and brisk night air. They walked side by side for a while until Marlene finally turned to him and smiled.

"Well I should go home. I have to open up early in the morning and I need my sleep."

"Yeah, me too." He stepped in closer and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I enjoyed talking to you tonight."

She smiled up at him. "I did too."

Taking her smile as in invitation Sirius dipped his mouth lower and kissed her.

* * *

Marlene's breath caught as Sirius' mouth brushed hers. His lips were cool but his mouth was hot and all too soon she was lost in his embrace. Slowly she slid her hands up his arms feeling his muscles flex under her touch.

Sirius' hands gently cupped her face and tipped her head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss. His lips danced over hers in caresses and nips that were well practiced and full of exciting pleasure-filled promises.

Marlene's head felt light even as her body responded with a passion that she couldn't remember feeling in a long time. Gone were those slightly fumbled caresses of adolescence to be replaced by the sure touch and skill of a man who knew what he wanted and how to get it.

And apparently where to get it. Marley wrenched back sharply, disentangling herself from Sirius' gripping hands and glaring back at his confused expression.

"It's so easy for you, isn't it?" She spoke calmly but inside her mind and body were raging. Her body screamed in frustration even as her mind wanted to sink into the ground to hide from her humiliation.

"What is?"

"This! Women, sex, kissing, passion. You turn it on and turn it off like a faucet."

"Oi, I wasn't the only one doing the kissing a moment ago!" He yelled waving his hand back and forth between them. "And you seem to be turning it on and off faster then me."

"I have to! You're a god damned predator." She threw her hands into the air and felt her face flush with her temper. "What, now that you're unfaithful buddy is out of the equation you're going to get a mistress of your own? Hey maybe you'll even slip me a few coins for my hard work."

"Now just a minute!" Sirius roared and gripped her arms. "I never said anything about wanting or needing a mistress and I certainly never implied that you were what you're implying. We had a good time tonight and I kissed you - That's all! What ever else you're seeing is in that insane head of yours."

"Oh so now I'm insane?" She yanked herself away again and spun on her heel, walking away at a fast clip. "Stay away from me, Black"

"Won't be a problem!"

Marley turned back to face him only to watch Sirius striding away. His back was stiff and his steps rough and quick. He was angry. Marley snickered and shook her head; like that lying cad had any right to be angry with her… She watched him for another moment then turned away and headed up the steps to her house.

The first thing she noticed was that it was dark. Odd, she was sure that the porch light had been left on. Maybe the light-bulb was out. Thinking that she would have to replace it and soon Marley hunted in her pocket for her key but when she went to unlock her door it swung open.

"Now I know I didn't forget to lock up…" Her voice whispered between her lips.

She leaned forward and peaked inside. It was all dark. She couldn't hear anything. For another moment she stood completely still waiting for… Anything. A movement. A sound. Anything to indicate if whoever had broken in was still there.

Nothing.

Marley nipped at her lower lip. She should call out to Sirius, he was the big Auror in training after all…

Her hands fisted at her sides. The last thing she wanted to do was be his damsel in distress. And he did not deserve to be her knight in shining armor.

Mind made up Marley pushed the door a little further open, pulled her wand and stepped inside. "I can look after myself," she muttered. "I do not need a man."

She flicked the light switch but nothing happened. Stepping back she looked left and right to the houses either side. Lights were one, streetlights were working. Someone had cut her electricity. Bad sign.

"Alright!" She made her voice as loud and forceful as she could. "Get out here and fight like a wizard - or are you a coward?"

Nothing.

She snickered. "I knew it."

Marley cast a lighting charm and directed it high into the ceiling, lighting the main room and leaving Marley gasping for breath. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her head went light and her legs went numb. She had to grip the doorframe to keep standing.

The room had been ransacked. Draws were pulled out, her couch had been literally torn apart. Long jagged claw marks ran down the cushions. Her bookshelves had been emptied and books lay torn and ruined all over the cream colored carpet. Pages were strewn everywhere as were other broken pieces of ornaments she'd collected over the years.

Marley's breath gushed out, sounding more like a sob. Someone hadn't just broken in, they'd ravaged through and destroyed everything she loved. With the last bit of strength she moved towards her bedroom and cast another lighting charm.

Someone cried out. It took Marley a moment to realize that it was herself.

Her bed was overturned, the mattress torn open; again it looked like it had been ripped at by large dangerous looking claws. The soft white stuffing and metal springs lay all over on the floor and her bedside table had been broken. But it was the walls that made her heart stop and her blood run cold in her veins.

Blood.

The walls ran red with blood. It was splattered across the white paint and sprayed over her pictures turning the faces of her friends and family into grisly caricatures of themselves.

Her hands flew up to cover her mouth and she moaned. A low, terrified, horrified sound. This was her home but now it was something from a horror movie. It had been violated and torn apart.

But by who? Who would want to do this?

She turned slowly taking in the destruction one millisecond at a time.

This was a dream. It must be. It must be…

Suddenly she was no longer alone. A hooded figure stood in the doorway; blocking her exit.

Marley couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. A long black cloak covered his or her entire body and the face was shadowed by the oversized hood. The stranger didn't speak. The stranger didn't move.

For a long time they faced each other in deafening silence. The tension thickened and drew out until Marley broke.

"Who are you?"

Nothing.

"Did you do this?"

"Join us and it will never happen again." The voice was deep, almost inhuman but definitely male.

"Join you?"

"And this will never happen again, you will be safe." The stranger still didn't move. "You can be powerful, feared, revered. Join us."

For one insane moment Marley thought she might laugh. "You invaded my home, violated my personal space so I'd join your little club?"

"We are not some little club," he said, his voice taking on an angry infliction. "We are the future, we will be forever with the Dark Lord leading the way to victory. Join us and we will protect you, teach you, show you power."

"Why me?"

"You have connections to dangerous enemies. You are also a powerful pureblood witch, one respected by many of our circle."

Something clicked into place and Marley suddenly felt separated from her body, almost as though she were watching this conversation from afar.

"You're Death Eaters." It wasn't a question.

"Join us."

Tears pricked sharply at her eyes and her fingers tingled. The sob left her lips before she could stop it. This was it. This was her last moment.

"Never." She forced the word through her teeth and glared back at the hooded figure. 'I would die before I joined you."

The silence thickened and seemed to take on a life of it's own for what felt like eons.

Finally the hooded figure spoke. "So be it."


End file.
